dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathalie Kelley
Nathalie Kelley (born March 3 or October 5, 1985) is a Peruvian-Argentine actress best known for her role as Cristal Carrington in The CW television series Dynasty, and as Neela Turner in the 2006 action film The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Kelley later had supporting roles on television, include Dani Alvarez in ABC police procedural Body of Proof (2011–2012), and Grace in the first season of the Lifetime drama series Unreal (2015). Kelley was recently featured in the final season of the CW television series The Vampire Diaries in the recurring role of Sybil. Background In The CW’s new drama “Dynasty,” Nathalie Kelley plays Cristal Flores, the hard- working new boss at Carrington Atlantic, who is also Blake Carrington’s fiancée, much to the dismay of his daughter, Fallon. Born in Lima, Peru to a Peruvian mother and Argentine father, Kelley immigrated to Sydney, Australia at two years old; she later attended the academically prestigious North Sydney Girls High School, whose alumni include Nicole Kidman and Catherine Martin. As a teenager, Kelley spent her summers in Brazil where she immersed herself in Brazilian dance and learned to speak Portuguese fluently. She split her time between modeling for the agency L’Equipe, and working with street children. The latter eventually convinced her to return to Australia and begin a degree in Political Science at the University Of New South Wales, majoring in Third World Development. While studying, Kelley booked the lead role in the Brad Kern/Aaron Spelling pilot “Mermaid,” for which she deferred her degree and moved to Los Angeles. This role was quickly followed by the lead in “Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift,” for which she learned Japanese. Kelley was recently seen as Grace in the television series “UnReal,” and also as Sybil in “The Vampire Diaries.” Other television credits include “Take Me Home Tonight,” and an eight episode arc on “Body of Proof.” Kelley also starred in the video for Bruno Mars’ hit song “Just the Way You Are.” Kelley loves to explore her passion for art, fashion and travel, and she currently resides in Atlanta. She announced that she wouldn't be returning for season 2, and it was reaffirmed in the season premier that her version of Cristal Carrington was killed off. Filmography Film Television Music videos Multimedia 'Videos' Elizabeth Gillies & Nathalie Kelley Talk "Dynasty" Fights E! Live from the Red Carpet Nathalie Kelley Speaks On The CW Series, "Dynasty" Dynasty Season 2 "Major Spoiler Alert" 'Images' Natalie.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-28.png Capture+ 2018-08-01-06-16-07~2.png Capture+ 2018-08-15-15-31-02~2.png Capture+ 2018-08-19-14-51-25~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-05-12-10-49~2.png Capture+ 2018-11-25-00-03-02~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-18-13-30-10~2.png|Some of Cristal's Season 1 Looks Capture+ 2019-01-22-18-12-54~2.png|Nathalie as a kid Capture+ 2019-02-27-02-42-05~2.png Capture+ 2019-02-27-02-41-59~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-05-02-07-02~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-05-02-07-57~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-05-23-58-59~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-08-22-50-03~2.png|International Women's Day 2019 Capture+ 2019-03-15-09-44-11~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-20-00-20-008~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-24-01-52-20~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-24-11-46-38~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-24-01-52-36.png Capture+ 2019-03-27-14-46-02~2.png Capture+ 2019-03-27-14-46-59.png Capture+ 2019-03-27-14-46-35.png Capture+ 2019-03-29-00-08-53~2.png 20190512 004144.jpg Trivia * Being Peruvian-born Australian actress, she is fluent in both English and Spanish. * On August 15, 2018 she appeared in the Instagram story of Rafael de La Fuente, her friend and former co-star; who is still shooting scenes in Atlanta, Georgia for Season 2 of Dynasty. * Before it was officially announced Kelley was leaving the series she post a Instagram picture of Waverley Cemetery with the caption "RIP CC" leaving the fan base believe that she was either trolling them or discretely letting them know she didn't survive the Season 1 finale. * In August of 2018, The CW announced that Contreras is Kelley's replacement for Cristal. * While sites like Wipedia list her birthday as March 3, 1985, she and Rafael confirmed that it is actually October 5. References Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Former Series Regulars